Megiddo
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Tercera y ultima parte de la Trilogía de la Bestia! Los ejércitos del mundo se juntan en el Valle de Jezreel, en Megiddo, para el Conflicto Final. En una esquina: Damien Thorn, el Anticristo y sus tropas. En la otra: El Presidente de USA, Phillip Brennan, el Dr. Michael Ironside y las tropas de las naciones opuestas a Damien. ¡El Armagedón está aquí! La Segunda Venida, también...


**MEGIDDO **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

_"…Y los reunieron en el lugar que en hebreo se llama Armagedón"._

**Apocalipsis 16:16 **

**PROLOGO **

**Washington D.C.**

**En mitad de un cementerio. **

Phillip Brennan asistía al funeral del Presidente Richard Benson, muerto de forma inesperada luego de un encuentro cara a cara con el Canciller de la Unión Global. Mientras el ataúd era bajado en el hoyo y la trompeta sonaba, y varios soldados hacían unos disparos de salva al aire, el nuevo Presidente de los Estados Unidos juró que no descansaría hasta vengar a su amigo y anterior jefe.

La muerte de Benson sólo era una de las muchas que rodeaban a la figura del Canciller. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, teniendo en cuenta quién era _en verdad_ Damien Thorn.

Todo el mundo creía que él era el Salvador, el verdadero Cristo. Durante 10 años, había llevado al mundo hacia un estado de globalización como nunca antes se viera. Tenía una Iglesia incluso, que le rendía culto, con un Papa y todo, pero su atuendo era escarlata y no blanco, y en vez de una cruz, una estrella invertida de cinco puntas se alzaba sobre sus altares.

Oh, sí. Todo un cambio religioso aquél. _"Para mejor"_, decían que era. Y celebraban misas torcidas y ritos impuros, paganos y blasfemos. Y el ambiente general era de un alarmante relajamiento moral.

Todo eso lo propiciaba la figura de Damien.

_Damien, el Salvador. Damien, el Ungido. Damien, el Mesías. _

Phillip no se dejaba engañar. Él sabía la verdad. Había leído el informe vaticano. Conocía toda la historia. Sabía que Thorn no era el bondadoso Hijo de Dios que todos creían que era. Muy por el contrario; su padre era el Diablo y su objetivo, la perdición de la humanidad.

Damien Thorn era el Anticristo, la Abominación de la Desolación. Phillip lo sabía y, como el nuevo Presidente de los Estados Unidos, estaba decidido a hacerle frente costase lo que costase. Las vidas –pero más importante, las almas– de una nación estaban en juego.

Brennan iba a darle batalla a la Bestia. Iba a ser un combate desigual, pero lo que el Presidente no sabía todavía en ese momento, era que tenía un aliado poderoso de su lado, un aliado que lo acompañaría y que iría junto a él a través de este valle de sombras.

Ese aliado era Jesucristo, el verdadero Hijo de Dios.

El Armagedón estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La Segunda Venida, también.1

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1 <strong>

El mundo vivía sus horas más oscuras.

Súbitamente y sin previo aviso, la Tierra fue golpeada por una ola de desastres naturales y de plagas terribles. Terremotos, erupciones volcánicas, tsunamis… incluso, enfermedades. Extrañas pestes surgieron, provocando oleadas de muertos sin distinción entre ricos y pobres.

En la Casa Blanca, el gabinete de crisis estaba reunido a pleno para discutir qué medidas tomar para ayudar a los ciudadanos de Norteamérica afectados por las plagas. Phillip Brennan dejó que todos sus asesores hablaran y sugirieran el camino a seguir entremedio de todo ese caos. Sin embargo, lo que justamente no hacía el Presidente era prestarles atención. Su mente iba por otros caminos: _a él lo que le preocupaba era Damien Thorn_. El Canciller de la Unión Global era el verdadero enemigo a vencer, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo destruir a ese engendro infernal?

Brennan había leído en el informe vaticano la historia de las dagas sagradas de Megiddo. Ahí se decía que eran la única cosa que podía matar al Anticristo. Desgraciadamente, el paradero de las mismas estaba ilocalizable y no podía volver al Vaticano para preguntarle al Papa. Las noticias hablaban de un atentado criminal –atribuido a desconocidas manos terroristas– en la Santa Sede. Juan Pablo III estaba muerto y con él, el catolicismo también parecía estarlo. Phillip no se creía la versión oficial: como todo, aquello seguramente era un cuento, una fábula con la que Damien y sus acólitos enmascaraban la verdad.

Si Su Santidad estaba muerto, el culpable había sido Damien. De eso, Brennan no tenía dudas.

Un comentario puntual de uno de sus asesores presidenciales lo devolvió de un plumazo a la realidad:

-Es la Ira de Dios – dijo el asesor en cuestión – El General Breckenridge tenía razón. Damien nos está castigando por el pecado de no querer formar parte de la Unión Global…

-Ni lo haremos – el Presidente de la Nación alzó la voz – Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Les quedó claro a todos? – se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Phillip los miró a todos a la cara – Y, francamente si me lo preguntan, no creo que los desastres naturales y las enfermedades que nos asolan tengan nada que ver con el Canciller Thorn. Aun así, sí creo que no es una buena persona y que la muerte de Richard Benson no fue algo normal.

-Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo, ¿verdad? – lo increpó uno de los presentes en la reunión – Está insinuando que el Canciller le hizo algo…

-Esa es una acusación muy fea, señor – apostilló otro – Sería muy horrible, embarazoso y contraproducente que esas declaraciones llegaran a oídos de la prensa.

De repente, Phillip cayó en la cuenta de que sus asistentes lo miraban de cierta forma no muy buena. Y entonces comprendió que quizás debía medirse en sus palabras y andarse con cuidado. ¿Y si entre sus asesores había acólitos de Damien? El General Breckenridge podía no ser el único seguidor del Anticristo en la cúpula gubernamental norteamericana…

El pensamiento lo mareó. Bordeaba ya la paranoia extrema. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco, ordenar sus ideas. A pesar de las quejas de todos los presentes, decidió levantar la reunión y dejarla para otro momento. Tenía que pensar, meditar los pasos a seguir. Se enfrentaba a un enemigo poderoso y debía moverse ante él con cautela.

Todo aquello –tuvo que reconocerlo– era como jugar al ajedrez. Tenía que estudiar cual –y cómo– iba a ser su siguiente movimiento de piezas en el tablero.

Para su desgracia, Damien ya se movía varias casillas por delante de él, planeando su destrucción.

* * *

><p><strong>Roma. Italia. <strong>

**Parlamento Mundial. **

El General del Ejército estadounidense Henry Breckenridge aguardaba parado en un rincón de la fastuosa sala a que Damien acabase con la video-conferencia. Frente al Canciller, una pared repleta de monitores de TV mostraba las caras de todos sus principales asesores desperdigados por el mundo.

Cuando Damien acabó de impartir sus directrices y los monitores se apagaron, recién se dignó volver su atención hacia el militar, quien se cuadró de hombros automáticamente.

-General, me complace que haya venido – el Canciller se sentó frente a su escritorio – Como comprenderá, el panorama actual es complicado. Vivimos horas muy oscuras debido a este inesperado azote de plagas y desastres naturales. Y tiempos difíciles requieren medidas extremas y hombres capaces de afrontarlo todo, sin miedo – hizo una pausa. Evaluó a Breckenridge – Me pregunto: _¿Es usted uno de esos hombres? _

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo soy! – contestó el militar, con estudiada disciplina. Damien sonrió. Por un momento recordó su pasado en la Academia Militar, junto con su fallecido primo Mark. Ah… días felices, aquellos… días más inocentes e idiotas.

-¿Entiende que lo que le estoy pidiendo, en otra situación, hubiera sido calificado de alta traición? – le preguntó.

-¡Sí, señor! – fue la automática respuesta que recibió.

-Bien – Damien asintió – Tome – le alcanzó un CD en su estuche – Las pruebas que necesitará. Le deseo éxito en su misión, General.

Breckenridge hizo un saludo militar y se marchó con su característico paso marcial, abandonando la sala. Damien se puso de pie y se acercó a una ventana. Delante suyo tenía una panorámica fabulosa de la ciudad de Roma, con el Coliseo cerca.

-Ellos creen en mí ahora – dijo, mirando a las alturas y dirigiéndose a Dios – _¡En mí!_ Sí, pruébalos. Dales tribulaciones. Desata tu famosa ira… disemina tus plagas por mi reino. _¡Yo te reto! _

En respuesta a esta impertinente blasfemia, un aerolito surgió del cielo nublado y atravesándolo envuelto en llamas, cayó sobre el Coliseo Romano pulverizándolo en una atronadora explosión.

-¡Oh, bravo! – Damien aplaudió el desastre. Todo había temblado terriblemente, pero el edificio del Parlamento Mundial seguía intacto y de pie – Bien hecho. Pero puedes hacerlo mejor. Adelante, viejo gruñón… derrama tu ira sobre la Tierra. _¡Hazlo! _Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que ellos me pertenecen ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 <strong>

**Los Jardines de la Casa Blanca. **

**Cierto tiempo después. **

Phillip intentaba hallar algún consuelo paseando por los bien cuidados jardines aledaños a la Casa Blanca, pero no podía engañarse: a cada hora que pasaba, los desastres mundiales aumentaban. Muy en su fuero interno, Brennan sabía que los Estados Unidos iban a colapsar en cualquier momento. Lo peor de todo era que se sentía totalmente impotente. _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Todavía no había hallado la forma de vencer a Damien. Por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, la solución no llegaba.

La situación era desesperante.

Una suerte de alboroto venido de dentro de la mansión presidencial lo perturbó. Algo perplejo, observó cómo el General Breckenridge y varios soldados que lo escoltaban irrumpían en el lugar a la fuerza.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Phillip, alarmado.

-Sr. Presidente, queda usted relevado de su cargo y detenido en este instante – dijo el General, con acritud.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Es que se ha vuelto usted loco? ¿Bajo la autoridad de quién revoca mi mandato constitucional y bajo qué cargos me manda a detener? _¡Explíquese! _

-Por orden expresa del Canciller del Parlamento Mundial. Y el cargo es homicidio en primer grado – el General les hizo señas a los soldados que iban con él para que esposaran al Presidente. Así lo hicieron sin más dilaciones, deteniéndolo.

-¿Pero qué patrañas son esas? ¿Homicidio? ¿Dijo usted _homicidio_?

-Así es.

-¿Y a quien se supone que maté?

-Al Presidente Benson.

* * *

><p>A la salida de la Casa Blanca lo esperaba una multitud de curiosos, entre los que había miembros de la prensa internacional, quienes no paraban de bombardearlo a preguntas y tomarle fotos:<p>

-¡Sr. Presidente! ¡Sr. Presidente! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué mató a Benson?

-¿Fue por celos profesionales?

-¡Sr. Presidente!

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Soy inocente! – clamó Phillip. A la fuerza, los soldados que lo llevaban preso lo metieron en la parte trasera de un furgón militar y el convoy de vehículos de la Armada partió rumbo a la prisión de máxima seguridad más cercana.

Nunca llegaron a destino. Una explosión voló en pedazos el jeep que abría la marcha, obligando a los móviles que venían por detrás a detenerse en seco en mitad de una avenida. Sobre las cabezas de los sorprendidos soldados, un helicóptero descendió del cielo y agentes federales y del Servicio Secreto bajaron de él, trenzándose a los tiros con ellos. En mitad de la fabulosa gresca, el Presidente fue rescatado de su encierro por gente vestida con trajes del grupo SWAT y velozmente subido a la aeronave, la cual partió del lugar elevándose otra vez.

-¿Sr. Presidente? – le preguntó un hombre. Por su atuendo, Phillip supo que también era militar, pero al parecer, contrario a Breckenridge y sus hombres – ¿Se encuentra bien?

-He tenido días mejores – Phillip suspiró – ¿Quién es usted y dónde me está llevando?

-Soy el Coronel Howard, de la Armada Naval. Sexta flota, señor. Quédese tranquilo. Lo estamos llevando a un lugar seguro: nuestro portaaviones anclado en la costa, el "Enterprise".

-¿Cómo es que he sido acusado de asesinato, si no he matado a nadie? – preguntó al militar, ofuscado.

-El General Breckenridge presentó un video donde se lo ve envenenando al Presidente Benson justo antes de su reunión con el Canciller Thorn en Roma.

-¡Eso es un absurdo! ¡Una patraña! ¡Jamás haría una cosa así! Además, los médicos certificaron que Richard murió de un paro cardiaco…

-Breckenridge presentó pruebas médicas que refutan todo eso, señor.

Phillip se quedó helado. El Coronel Howard guardó silencio, esperando a que el Primer Mandatario se repusiera de la impresión.

-Todo eso… ¡Es un invento! ¡Un invento satánico pergeñado por el Canciller Thorn! – exclamó.

-Tranquilícese, señor. Le creo. De hecho, mi gente y yo estamos al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza diabólica del Canciller.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Howard se metió una mano dentro de su traje. Extrajo un rosario junto con una cruz.

-Somos cristianos – declaró – _Cristianos_ _verdaderos_, no apostatas del Diablo. Y aparte de ello, contamos con un colaborador que nos ha guiado y preparado para este momento desde hace 10 años.

-¿Quién es?

-Muy pronto le conocerá usted, señor. Paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Portaaviones Enterprise. <strong>

**Un rato después… **

El Coronel Howard condujo a un cada vez más sorprendido Phillip hasta un camarote privado del inmenso barco que, levando anclas, ya surcaba los mares huyendo del peligro. Una vez allí, le presentó a un hombre que se había vuelto una leyenda para sus colegas en la actualidad: **el Dr. Michael Ironside**.

Michael había sido el primero en enfrentar a Damien Thorn luego de su resurrección y sobrevivir al encuentro. También, era quien puso a toda aquella gente al corriente de la desgracia que se venía.

-Un gusto conocerlo personalmente, Sr. Presidente – le estrechó la mano al Primer Mandatario. En 10 años, Michael había envejecido bastante. Llevaba una tupida barba en su rostro otrora aseado y vestía ropas arrugadas y pasadas de moda, pero aquel hombre que parecía una especie de profeta loco del nuevo milenio seguía sonriendo amistosamente, pese a todo – Es una lástima que tenga que ser en estas condiciones.

-Me han dicho que usted enfrentó a Damien en el pasado…

-"Enfrentar" no es la palabra _exacta_ que yo utilizaría. Digamos que si estoy vivo, es de milagro y no crea que uso esa palabra peyorativamente: _he visto a Jesucristo en persona_. Le debo mi vida y mi alma.

Michael le refirió su anécdota de la milagrosa aparición del Señor hace 10 años atrás. Phillip lo escuchó atentamente y en ningún momento cuestionó el relato. Él también era creyente y cristiano, y en el fondo, sabía que Cristo no iba a abandonar a sus ovejas para que los lobos las devorasen así sin más. El testimonio de fe del Dr. Ironside –quien también le confesara que antes de aquella visión celestial, era agnóstico– probaba lo cierto de aquello.

-Me temo que he sido víctima de una trampa – se lamentó ante su nuevo amigo – Damien me ha sacado del poder de la peor manera: haciéndole creer a la gente que soy un asesino.

-Artimañas diabólicas, sin duda – Michael se rascó la barba, pensativo – Pero todo este calvario que nos toca vivir estaba profetizado en la Biblia. Estos son "Los Últimos Días".

-¿Se refiera al Apocalipsis? ¿Eso es lo que viene ahora?

-Quítele el tono sombrío a esa palabra. _"Apocalipsis"_ quiere decir _"Revelación"_. Dios se revelará ante el hombre finalmente. La Bestia va camino a su destrucción. Cristo ya viene y con Él, la luz de Dios.

-¿Cuándo será todo eso?

-Pronto. Muy pronto.

-Y mientras tanto, ¿Qué haremos?

-Prepáranos para la batalla del Día del Señor. La última batalla. El conflicto final, si así lo prefiere.

-¿Y usted sabe dónde se va a librar esa lucha?

Michael asintió. Con una mano, acarició el lomo desgastado de una vieja Biblia.

-En el valle de Jezreel, en Megiddo, Israel.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 <strong>

-Hay algo que no entiendo del todo, Michael – Phillip se halló tuteando al Dr. Ironside pronto de lo esperado. Ya prácticamente lo consideraba un amigo, pese a que hacía poco que se conocían – ¿Cómo has hecho para saber lo que iba a pasar y durante diez años, organizar a esta gente? ¿Cómo sabes de la pronta venida del Señor y del lugar donde ocurrirá la última batalla contra el Anticristo?

-Muy sencillo – Michael le enseñó un ordenador – Gracias al código secreto escondido en la Biblia y el programa traductor creado por mi amigo, el difunto Dr. Rosenberg.

Como Phillip seguía sin comprender de qué hablaba, le contó toda la historia de lo que él llamó _"El Código Armageddon"_, el mensaje oculto, cifrado entre las páginas de la Biblia. Fue gracias a seguir indagando en él por su cuenta, que Ironside descubrió lo que venía…

-El Armagedón, la Segunda Venida… todo está ahí. Detallado de forma sorprendente.

-Ese "código secreto"… ¿Quién lo puso ahí? – inquirió Phillip, interesado.

-Damien creía que había sido su padre, el Demonio – Michael esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza – Imagínese su sorpresa cuando supo que se equivocó. El código fue colocado por Dios. Cuando inspiró a los escritores originales del texto sagrado, entre sus palabras puso Su Palabra. Sólo iba a poder descifrarse todo cuando este momento llegara. Escuche: _"Y la Bestia y sus tropas avanzaran hacia la Santa Ciudad, creyéndose vencedores. Y rodearan la Santa Ciudad, intentando tomarla. Pero el Señor ha de venir y la Bestia será vencida"_ – leyó de la pantalla del ordenador.

-_"La Santa Ciudad"_ – repitió Phillip – Jerusalén. Eso quiere decir que Damien avanzará sobre Jerusalén para conquistarla. ¿Correcto?

-Así es.

-¡Pero Damien ya tiene acólitos allí! En el Templo de Jerusalén le han levantado una estatua…

-Las cosas han cambiado – Michael encendió un televisor. Sintonizó un canal de noticias internacionales – Mire y escuche.

El Presidente así lo hizo. Pudo ver en las noticias cómo Jerusalén era tomada por grupos preparados de cristianos verdaderos. Después de una breve batalla, la Santa Ciudad volvía a estar consagrada a Dios y la imagen de Damien era derrocada del Templo. Un antiguo sacerdote cristiano, junto a un rabino muy conocido, hablaban a las puertas del mismo Templo y proclamaban la restauración de la fe verdadera.

-El Padre Juan es de los nuestros – le explicó Michael – El Rabino Saúl Cohen pertenece a la rama del Judaísmo que aceptó que Yeshua fue, es y será el único Mesías. Ambos son los _"dos testigos" _a los que alude la Biblia.2

-A Damien no va a gustarle esto – comentó Phillip, viendo como la estatua de la Bestia se hacía añicos al ser arrojada de su pedestal.

-No. No va a gustarle. Pero es lo que lo motivará a reunir a sus tropas en Megiddo, en el Valle de Jezreel – Michael apagó el televisor – Mismo sitio al que tenemos que ir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Phil, vas a tener que ejercer tu rol presidencial una vez más. Hay que plantarle cara a Damien y a sus tropas en Megiddo. No dejarle recuperar Jerusalén. Tienes que hablar con la gente de Latinoamérica y China. Ellos deben ayudarnos a combatir a la Unión Global.

-Lo haré, Mike. Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos que luchar?

-Tan sólo hasta que el Señor venga. Lo cual va a ser muy pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

Damien estaba furioso.

La pérdida de Jerusalén era algo que no estaba en sus planes, pero como dice el dicho: _"No hay mal que por bien no venga"_. La toma de la Santa Ciudad y la abolición de su culto allí lo llevó a hablar con los líderes de las 10 zonas mundiales en las que estaba dividido su reino –Norteamérica estaba ahora bajo el control del General Breckenridge, devenido en Presidente de facto, y por ende, era territorio anexado a la fuerza a la Unión Global– y convocarlos a la _"más grande cruzada jamás vista en la Historia"_.

-Caballeros, debemos avanzar sobre Jerusalén. ¡Al retomar la ciudad, mi poder se consolidará! Hay que aplastar a estos insurgentes antes de que se conviertan en un mal ejemplo a seguir por otros.

Cuando el Anticristo terminó de impartir sus órdenes, llamó a Dominic. El Papa Rojo atendió enseguida el teléfono y escuchó atentamente:

-Mis tropas recuperaran Jerusalén – le dijo – pero su toma por parte de los cristianos me da la excusa perfecta que estaba esperando: _abolirlos totalmente_. Llama a nuestros seguidores por el mundo, Dominic. Diles que la blasfemia de seguir al falso Cristo se paga con la muerte. ¡Sólo puede haber un culto legitimo! Sólo puede haber un Dios: _¡YO!_

-Quédate tranquilo. Ya mismo me pongo con ello. _¡Desde este momento, ser cristiano quedará prohibido! _El único culto valido y aprobado será el tuyo. Como debe ser.

* * *

><p>Y el plan se ejecutó tal cual Damien quiso.<p>

Espoleados por Dominic, los acólitos de su religión apostata persiguieron y mataron a todos los cristianos verdaderos por el mundo. Hubo linchamientos públicos y crucifixiones, iglesias prendidas fuego y demás salvajadas. Las palabras de la Biblia se cumplieron y la sangre de los mártires fue derramada…

Mientras miles morían y las tropas de los ejércitos de la Unión Global convergían en Megiddo, Phillip Brennan se comunicó con el Premier del gobierno de China, quien luego de la extensa charla que ambos sostuvieron por una línea segura y libre de espías, comprometió el apoyo de su gente para ayudarlos.

-Dejemos las cosas en claro, Sr. Presidente – dijo el oriental – Mi gente se opondrá al Canciller Thorn como convenimos, pero sólo lo hará por considerarlo un déspota tiránico, nada más. No por que creamos lo que usted dice, que él sea el "Anticristo".

-Me conformo con que nos apoyen, Sr. Chen. Es todo lo que pido – terció Brennan – Después hablaremos de teología, si gusta.

Phillip también habló con los representantes de Latinoamérica. Los Presidentes de México, Venezuela, Colombia, Brasil, Argentina, Uruguay y Chile ofrecieron su apoyo. Al contrario que el Premier chino, ellos sí creían que Damien era el Anticristo y no dudarían en mandar a los suyos a combatirlo.

-Está hecho – dijo Brennan, colgando el teléfono – Ya tenemos a nuestra gente lista. Esperemos que el Señor esté con nosotros.

-Quédate tranquilo, Phillip. El Señor está con nosotros – Michael le apoyó una mano en el hombro, dándole confianza – Ya lo dice la frase: _"Jesús, en ti confío"_. Triunfaremos.

…Y así, oficialmente, el Conflicto Final quedaba iniciado.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 <strong>

**Valle de Jezreel. Israel. **

**Megiddo. **

Phillip observó a la distancia a través de su largavistas. Pudo ver el despliegue de tropas de la Unión Global al otro extremo del valle, acercándose. Tanto el Presidente norteamericano como sus aliados tenían las suyas apostadas al otro extremo, a la espera del gran combate que iba a producirse cuando ambas facciones se chocaran de frente.

Brennan volvió caminando hasta la tienda de campaña armada en mitad del campamento. Dentro, los líderes de las potencias coligadas con él le esperaban. Un mapa había sido desplegado sobre una mesa y el Premier chino –vestido como los otros, con uniforme militar– explicaba cómo iban a ser las estrategias de combate.

-Con todo respeto, Premier – repuso Michael – sólo tenemos que limitarnos a defender el paso hacia Jerusalén. Es todo.

-¿Insinúa usted que no podemos avanzar sobre la Unión Global y aplastarlos? – se quejó el señor Chen, ofuscado – ¡Eso no es lo que acordamos!

-En realidad, sí vamos a pelear contra Damien y sus acólitos – le recordó Phillip – Pero como el Dr. Ironside dijo, sólo nos limitaremos a evitar que el Canciller reconquiste la Santa Ciudad.

-Eso es absurdo – Chen sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza – ¿Y por qué debemos aceptar esa posición tan inferior en el combate?

-Porque los refuerzos ya vienen en camino – le recordó Michael – Sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta que el Señor venga.

El Premier resopló, disgustado.

-Otra vez con eso – dijo – ¿De veras creen ustedes que tal suceso ocurrirá? ¿No será una fábula, como lo fue la supuesta divinidad de Damien?

-Le aseguro, Sr. Chen, que la Segunda Venida de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo no es una fábula – repuso Michael, serio – Ocurrirá. No tenga dudas sobre eso.

-Pues espero que su Jesús se apure… nuestros adversarios se acercan.

* * *

><p>Y la guerra comenzó.<p>

Las tropas de Damien atacaron por tierra y por aire. Tanques, aviones, soldados, misiles… todo fue utilizado en el feroz combate que se desarrolló. Siguiendo el plan, los ejércitos leales a Brennan y los de Latinoamérica y China defendieron su posición, conteniendo al enemigo para que no pasase a Jerusalén.

La descomunal batalla duró todo el día. Al caer el Sol, comenzó a inclinarse para un lado vencedor: _el del Anticristo_. Sus tropas literalmente masacraban a la resistencia sin piedad.

Violentamente y sin previo aviso, el campamento donde estaban Phillip y Michael fue asaltado y ambos cayeron presos. Los dos fueron llevados cautivos al cuartel enemigo y los líderes que les ayudaron ejecutados.

Damien en persona acudió a Megiddo. Bajando de un helicóptero, el Anticristo se reunió con sus soldados y les sonrió a los dos detenidos. No había venido solo: Dominic, el Papa Rojo, le acompañaba.

-Dr. Ironside. ¡Que grata sorpresa verlo aquí! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez? Diez años, ¿no? Lo veo muy desmejorado – comentó, socarronamente – Díganme la verdad: _¿Qué rayos estaban pensando cuando quisieron oponérseme?_ – preguntó, mirando también a Phillip.

-En tu pronta destrucción cuando el Señor venga – respondió Michael.

Damien y Dominic se rieron, burlándose.

-No veo a tu dios por aquí – dijo el Papa Rojo – ¿Dónde está?

-Estará aquí.

-Oh. ¿De veras? – volvió a hablar Damien, divertido – ¿Acaso han oído a sus heraldos? ¿El sonido de alguna trompeta anunciando su regreso triunfante? ¿Algo, lo que sea? ¿No? Es bastante gracioso… yo tampoco. Quizás no vaya a venir. Quizás tenga miedo – sonrió.

-Cuando Él venga, todos tus ejércitos y armas… todo tu poder… ninguno te servirá contra su ira.

Damien observó a Michael. Suspiró. Extendió una mano y lo aferró del cuello con fuerza. Mucha fuerza.

-Tú no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? – le dijo, mientras lo ahogaba – Esta batalla entre Dios y yo es por el alma de los hombres. Esos… esos cuerpos allá afuera, en el valle… ellos no son mis ejércitos.

Michael boqueó, buscando oxígeno. Phillip intentó defenderlo, pero dos soldados lo aferraron de los brazos, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Mike! – gritó.

-Ellos son mis trofeos – continuó Damien y lo soltó. Ironside cayó al suelo, jadeando – Oh, pero ya lo ves, ¿no es así? – se dio media vuelta y volvió su rostro al cielo. Le hablaba a Dios – Sí, tú lo entiendes. Tu mayor creación y ellos te abandonan. Ahora, me seguirán a mí – sonrió – Yo he ganado. Ahora transformaré este planeta… en un paraíso. _Mí Paraíso_. Los ángeles de mi Padre se levantaran y nada podrás hacer para impedirlo.

Guardó silencio, esperando. Tan sólo se oía el rumor de la guerra en Megiddo. Las tropas de Damien avanzaban ya sin oposición a Jerusalén. Era el fin.

-Dr. Ironside… ¿Ha oído del termino _Infierno en la Tierra_? – preguntó el Anticristo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al horizonte. El Sol prácticamente había desaparecido ya, dejando a las heladas estrellas como testigos mudos de su victoria final – Bueno, este es el primer día del nuevo milenio. Empezando mañana, va a ser _totalmente peor_.

-Amen – asintió Dominic.

-Mátenlos – ordenó a sus soldados. Phillip y Michael se prepararon para lo inevitable. _¿Podría ser verdad? ¿El Señor los había abandonado? ¿Dónde estaba Él? _

-Mike – Brennan lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Vio como los soldados les apuntaban con sus rifles, listos para dispararles – Es el fin.

-Si – Michael tanteó dentro de su chaqueta, extrayendo algo – pero para él.

En ese momento, estalló el cielo. Literalmente.

La noche se hizo día y una luz potente cayó sobre todos y se expandió. Damien, perplejo, observó cómo unos rayos de esa luz divina acababan con sus ejércitos desintegrándolos en el aire, como si nunca hubieran existido.

-¡No! – gritó, furioso, los ojos brillando de color escarlata – _¡NO!_

Una figura se materializó en el aire, rodeada de esplendor. Era Jesucristo, viniendo entre las nubes con gran poder y gloria. Al verlo, Dominic se llenó de pavor e intentó huir, pero fue alcanzado por una espada de luz pura, la cual lo incineró hasta volverlo cenizas. Unas campanas comenzaron a sonar. Eran las campanas que anunciaban el inicio del Reino de Dios en la Tierra.

Aprovechando la confusión que se produjo en el hijo de Satán, Michael le saltó a la espalda y lo apuñaló con una daga. Resultó ser una de las Siete Dagas Sagradas de Megiddo, las únicas armas místicas que podían matar a la Bestia.

-No – jadeó Damien, mientras le enterraban la hoja del puñal hasta el mango – Se supone… que esas dagas… ya no podían herirme… ¿Cómo…?

-Tu "inmunidad" se acabó, demonio – le dijo Michael, apartándose de él – Con la llegada del Señor se terminó tu reino. ¡El Mal ya no tiene cabida en este mundo!

-¡No! No puede… ser – Damien cayó al suelo, presa de violentas convulsiones. Su cuerpo comenzó a envejecer a un ritmo rápido, a deteriorarse y pudrirse. Se moría. ¡Se moría! – ¡Padre! – le gritó al Diablo – ¡Padre! _¿Por qué me has abandonado?_

Un segundo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, falleció. Lo que quedaba de su cuerpo se derritió en un charco de fango maloliente.

-Hecho esta – dijo Jesús desde las alturas y extendió sus brazos. La luz de Dios invadió toda la Tierra, expandiéndose hasta el último rincón y transformándolo todo.

Michael y Phillip cerraron los ojos, sintiendo un gran alivio y una enorme felicidad en sus corazones… y cuando volvieron a abrirlos, el Nuevo Milenio comenzó. El Milenio del Señor.

_"Después vi un cielo nuevo y una tierra nueva; porque el primer cielo y la primera tierra habían desaparecido…"_

**Apocalipsis 21: 1**

_"Dios secará todas las lágrimas de ellos, y ya no habrá muerte, ni lloro, ni lamento, ni dolor; porque todo lo que antes existía, ya pasó"._

**Apocalipsis 21: 4 **

**FIN**

* * *

><p>1 Para más datos sobre el inicio de esta historia sobre Damien Thorn, los remito a mis anteriores relatos, <em>"El Código Armageddon" <em>y _"La Abominación"_. _"Megiddo"_ es la Tercera Parte de esta saga.

2 Apocalipsis, capítulo 11, versículos del 1 al 14, para más información.


End file.
